undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Knights
"We are what this Guard is SUPPOSED to be. Protectors of the innocent. Creatures of the night. We are what was built of darkness when all sunlight died." - Tears, speaking about the Black Knights The Black Knights '''are a group of corrupted, powerful Monsters that hunt down Humans, Spawn and unnaturally powerful Monsters. The Black Knights '''The Black Knights '''are mysterious and powerful, with the unnatural ability to sense the power of a creature. They have a terrifying and strange sense of justice, believing that 'true' Monsters are the only things that deserve to exist. This was idea was created by Tears and Laughter, who invented The Gospel of the Firstborns, in order to bring together the Knights. Tears '''Tears is the leader of the group, but also the smallest and weakest. He wears a tattered leather jacket, black yoga pants, fingerless gloves and a choker. His skin is spray-painted a luminescent white, with red markings around the elbows and knees. Tears is the smartest of the group, using traps and strategies rather then fighting head-on. His favorite weapon is a large, rusty chain he usually has wrapped around his shoulder. Tears recently got into a hefty battle with Ender De_Ulf_Ving, and he has an odd relationship with the Spawn. He respects him and his capabilities as a fighter, but also hates him due to their first battle ending in a tie. He hopes to see Ender again and best him in battle. Destroyer Destroyer is the lancer of the group, and the largest and strongest. She's usually covered head-to-toe in random and disorganized scraps of metal, tied loosely by a large chain. She wears a large, horned helmet, with a single eye spray-painted in white. She is the strongest of the group, using large weapons and just anything in reach. She always wants to be the first and last attacker. Fallen Fallen is the heart of the group, and the fastest. They wear nothing but gauze and bandages, especially around their eyes. This renders them completely blind, but they can hear incredibly well. They prefer to use their hands and feet to fight, and dislike biting people, wanting their pearly whites to stay intact. They likes to fight alongside Laughter, but also fights on their own. Axeman & Syren Axeman & Syren 'are a conjoined couple, who take up the big guy of the group. Axeman '''Axeman '''wears overalls and a black shirt. His skin is spray-painted white, similar to Tears, and his right arm is replaced with a large, bendable axe. His left arm is replaced with Syren. The only thing that drives Axeman in battle is the need to protect Syren. He prefers to stay behind Destroyer or Fallen during battles. Syren '''Syren '''replaces the left arm of Axeman, her torso coming out of his shoulder. Her skin is also spray-painted. She wears a black dress, and has red makeup. The only thing that drives her in battle is the need to protect Axeman. She prefers to stay near Tears. Laughter '''Laughter '''was the original leader of the group, before he was deemed to unstable by Tears. He has black hair, and naturally white skin. He's clad in a straightjacket and sweatpants, and a chain collar in order to keep him from killing things. He prefers to eat his enemies. He enjoys fighting alongside Fallen. Origin The Black Knights have no need of existence, they simply are. Raised in grime and filth, underneath the ground of Home, the firstborns, Tears and Laughter, learned of the struggles of their kin from listening to those above. Every conversation was gospel, every word was something to be cherished to the firstborn. First, a young boy fell into the home of the firstborns. He would become the Fallen, after he learned the firstborns' gospel, and need for justice. Secondly, his sister. Violent and unstable, she tried to lash out the firstborns, but soon learned of their gospel, and became the Destroyer. Finally, their parents had hunted them down, and had to be restrained and taught the gospel of the firstborns. But they refused. With a simple blast of magic, Laughter taught them the gospel, and gave them a reason to follow. Upset by these unnatural methods, Tears denounced Laughter, and took control of the Knights himself, issuing "The Gospel of the First Born", a set of commandments that the Knights were to follow. And so, they did. Anything outside of their perfect world was diminished and destroyed, but only in small strokes. Their new goal is collect more follows of the Gospel, and have the Knights reign supreme in the Underground and Surface. Though, this hasn't been successful... Trivia * The Knights were inspired by The Dark Knights, from ''Dark Nights: Metal, a universe-spanning Batman comic event. # Each Knight even correlates to a Dark Knight - Laughter is The Batman Who Laughs, Destroyer is Destructor, Fallen is The Red Death, Axeman is Murder Machine, and Syren is The Drowned. * Laughter and Tears are inspired by the Greek entertainment masks. * Axeman and Syren are heavily influenced by Bendy and the Ink Machine. * Fallen is inspired by The Rake. * "The Gospel of the Firstborn" commandments, though not shown to outsiders or RPers, are heavily altered versions of the Ten Commandments of Christianity. Stats Tears '''ATK : 2 DEF : 3 Destroyer ATK : 24 DEF : 24 Fallen ATK : 19 DEF : 18 Axeman ATK : 14 DEF : 23 Syren ATK : 34 DEF : 0 Laughter ATK : 5 (Actually 58) DEF : 4 (Actually 47) Ownership Previously belonged to Aidanthehedgehogisawesome, now it belongs to VoidTheGamer after an adoption. Gallery TBA Battle Themes * Laughter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7MqmI8_jhY / Motifs: None * Tears: "Crying Wolf" / Motifs: "Undertale", "Spider Dance", "Heartache" * Axeman/Syren: "Circus Freaks" / Motifs: "The End", "Once Upon a Time" * Destroyer: "Kill! Kill! Kill!" / Motifs: "Mad Dummy", "Heartache" * Fallen: "Fling" / Motifs: "Once Upon a Time", "Undertale", "Mad Dummy" Category:Group OCs Category:Organization Category:Male Category:Female